20 maneiras de seduzir uma mulher
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Aprenda 20 maneiras de se "seduzir" uma mulher com os personagens de Naruto• •Humor•


**Como seduzir uma mulher**

**1°** Hatake Kakashi

Kakashi chega no bar e senta-se ao lado de Anko, passando o braço por trás dela, com um sorriso (?) sedutor.

Kakashi: Boa noite, Anko-chan. – cruza as pernas e faz aquele olhar estilo Rodrigo, de Caminhos do Coração (aquele cara que seduz as mulheres com o olhar xD).

Anko: Chispa daqui. u.u

Kakashi: Como? o.\\

Anko: Estou esperando alguém...

Kakashi: E quer companhia melhor do que a minha?

Anko: Eu disse "chispa" Kakashi ¬¬

Kakashi: Por que? Não me acha bonito? Ç.\\

Anko: Você é pervertido.

Kakashi: Quem disse isso? – esconde o livrinho no bolso.

Anko: Você está enchendo ¬¬

Kakashi: Sabe... Podemos ficar aqui conversando a noite toda ou podemos ir ao meu apartamento...

Anko levanta e dá um belo soco na cara do Hatake, fazendo ele sair voando porta a fora do restaurante.

**2°** Rock Lee

Lee sobe no topo do monumento dos Hokages e quando vê Sakura passando, amarra uma corda na perna e pula.

Lee: SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN – caindo.

Sakura: Hã? o.ô – olha – LEE! O.O

Sakura concentra chackra nos pés e pula no monumento, segura Lee, mas ao tentar puxá-lo para baixo, nota a corda amarrada em seus pés. Corta a corda e pula com ele para baixo, o vê segurando um buquê de flores e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Lee: Saia comigo! – pose de nice guy.

Sakura: Como é? ¬¬'''

Lee: 8D

A Haruno soca o coitado do Lee e ele sai voando de volta ao topo do monumento, e desta vez ele estava sem a corda...

**3°** Hyuuga Neji

Neji: Olá TenTen.

TenTen: Oie.

Neji: Uhum... – põe uma mão atrás da cabeça e sorri.

TenTen: O que você quer? ¬¬

Neji: Você está muito bonita hoje, gostei do seu novo sapato 8D

TenTen: Obri... Você é gay? O.O

Neji: NÃO! _"Sabia que não era uma boa seguir o conselho do Sasuke"_ ¬¬

TenTen: Então o que você quer?

Neji: Sabe TenTen, eu vinha caminhando, pensando, refletindo... E cheguei a uma conclusão!

TenTen: Que conclusão? õ.õ

Neji: Vou arrumar uma namorada.

TenTen: Que bom pra você ¬¬

Neji: u.u _"Não era pra ser assim, mas vamos ver no que vai dar"_ Você por acaso conheceria, tipo, só pra saber, uma garota mais baixa que eu... – coloca a mão no peito, indicando a altura exata dela – Com a minha idade, morena, de olhos castanhos, do meu time, e que seu nome começa com T?

TenTen: Você está me cantando, Hyuuga? ¬¬'''

Neji: O que? Claro que não. De onde tirou isso? ¬¬

TenTen: Então eu não conheço não, até mais Neji. – vai embora.

Neji: – deprimi no canto escuro, com direito a aura negra e música de fundo do estilo "owned".

**4°** Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto: Sakura-chaaan – cantando.

Sakura: Outro... u.u O que você quer?

Naruto: O que você vai fazer hoje à noite? Hã? Hã?

Sakura: Dormir.

Naruto: E antes disso?

Sakura: Jantar.

Naruto: Antes?

Sakura: Preparar o jantar.

Naruto: E antes? ¬¬

Sakura: Ir ao mercado comprar ingredientes pra preparar o jantar.

Naruto: Não gostaria de fazer algo mais interessante hoje à noite? u.u

Sakura: Er... – faz cara de pensativa – Não, obrigada n.n

Naruto: Ahhhh, saia comigo! ò.ó

Sakura: ¬¬ – pega Naruto pelo colarinho e joga pra fora de sua casa – NEM EM UM MILHÃO DE ANOS!

**5°** Sabaku no Gaara

Gaara caminhava por Konoha, displicentemente, até que faz cara de surpreso e pára Ino no meio de todo mundo, com um grito.

Ino: O que foi? – vendo todo mundo olhando pra eles.

Gaara: Não acredito, não acredito, não acredito... **O.O**

Ino: Em que, criatura?

Gaara: Você por aqui? **O.O**

Ino: ¬¬

Gaara: Finalmente te encontrei **8**D

Ino: o.õ

Gaara: Se não é você, se parece muito **o.o**

Ino: Do que você está falando, maluco? ¬¬

Gaara: De como você se parece com minha futura namorada.

Ino dá um chute entre as pernas de Gaara que o faz cair no chão, com as mãos no lugar atingido.

Ino: Acho que me confundiu com outra pessoa, aberração. – pisa em cima dele e vai embora.

Gaara: **x.x**

**6°** Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba: Vai lá, Akamaru, confio essa missão a você. – dá um tapa no cachorro, que sai correndo e latindo.

Hanabi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh \o/ – com Akamaru em cima dela, a lambendo.

Kiba: Grande cachorro 8D – corre até lá e tira Akamaru de cima dela – Akamaru feio, muito feio ò.Ó Você está bem, Hanabi-chan? n.n

Hanabi: Estaria se essa coisa não tivesse me sujado toda ò.ó

Kiba: É Akamaru, muito feio o que você fez ¬¬

Akamaru: Au au 8D

Kiba: Você não gostaria de tirar essa blusa molhada? Toma minha jaqueta. – tirando a jaqueta.

Hanabi: Pervertido... ¬¬

Kiba: o.o'''

Hanabi: Eu tenho doze anos, sabia? u.u

Kiba: Mas tem um corpo mais bonito que o da sua irmã. – faz aquele barulhinho ridículo que os pedreiros fazem e significa: "gostosa".

A Hyuuga dá um daqueles tapas que é o orgulho das mulheres em Kiba e soca seu estômago, ativando o byakugan.

Hanabi: Você vai ver! Ò.ó

Kiba: Hehe, não precisa tanto, né? Calminha... – se afastando – CORREEE!

Hanabi: – sai correndo atrás de Kiba.

**7°** Aburame Shino

Shino senta ao lado de Hinata, tão repentinamente que faz a garota soltar uma exclamação. Olha para ela e põe as mãos em sua cintura, a puxa para si, fazendo-a por as mãos em seu peito, com o rosto mais vermelho que pimenta. Retira as lentes escuras e encara a garota como se a estivesse hipnotizando. Leva a boca até seu ouvido e sussurra:

Shino: Não sou de ficar soltando piadinhas ou lançando cantadas baratas, prefiro ser bem direto, Hinata. – diz usando seu tom mais seco.

Hinata: – faz alguns ruídos que seriam uma palavra... em outro mundo.

Shino: Quer sair comigo?

Hinata: O\O – mais ruídos.

Shino: Só diga sim ou não, garota u.u

Hinata: Não.

Shino: o.o

Hinata: ¬¬

Shino: Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer: "não"? ò.Ó

Hinata: o.o

Shino: VOCÊ VAI VER, ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! – vai embora em passos pesados, bufando de raiva – Quem ela pensa que é? Aquela garota irritante...

**8°** Sai

Sai: Hey u.u

Ino: Hum? õ.õ – aponta pra si mesma.

Sai: Sim, você ¬¬

Ino: O que você quer?

Sai: Eu tô nessa fic ridícula pra se mostrar como seduzir uma mulher, então vê se colabora.

Ino: Ah, mas eu vou colaborar... – se aproximando.

Sai: Que ótimo n.n Então, que horas te busco?

Ino: Quando você sair do hospital! – soca o Sai e joga ele pela janela – Palhaço... Pensa que eu sou o que? ¬¬

Sai: Ela me ama 8D – todo arrebentado.

**9°** Nara Shikamaru

Shikamaru estava deitado no lugar de sempre, olhando as nuvens, até que ela aparece e senta do seu lado.

Temari: Yo Shika n.n

Shikamaru: Yo u.u

Temari: ¬¬

Shikamaru: u.u

Temari: ¬¬

Shikamaru: u.u

Temari: Você deveria tentar me seduzir, não?

Shikamaru: Que seja... – sentando.

Temari: Até que enfim n.n

Shikamaru: Quer sair comigo, Temari? ¬¬

Temari: Só isso? o.o

Shikamaru: O que mais você quer que eu diga?

Temari: Sei lá, seja criativo, ora. Surpreenda-me u.u

Shikamaru: Okay... Er... Temari, você por acaso comeria ratos? o.õ

Temari: Claro que não! O.O Por que?

Shikamaru: Porque você é uma gatinha :D

Temari: ¬¬

Shikamaru: Diz logo não u.u

Temari: Gostei °¬°

Shikamaru: o.o

Temari: – agarra Shikamaru – Kyaaaaaaaaa °O°

Shikamaru: x.x

**10°** Sabaku no Kankurou

Estavam em um bar, o moreno virou o copo de sakê e aproximou-se do balcão, onde estava sentada Shizune (de onde eu tirei esse casal bizarro? o.o) tomando calmamente uma coca-cola.

Kankurou: Com licença, nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

Shizune: Claro n.n

Kankurou: :D

Shizune: É por isso que eu nunca mais fui lá ¬¬

Kankurou: ç.ç Qual o caminho mais rápido de se chegar ao seu coração?

Shizune: Cirurgia plástica, lavagem cerebral, e uns três meses de malhação, pra começar u.u

Kankurou: Que mulherzinha mais marrenta tu hein o.Ô

Shizune: Você poderia se retirar? Está espantando os bons partidos do lugar com sua presença u.u

Kankurou: ¬¬ – vai embora.

**11°** Sarutobi Asuma

Asuma: Kurenai.

Kurenai: O que? u.u

Asuma: Planos pra sábado à noite?

Kurenai: Er... Acho que não. Por que?

Asuma: Agora você tem :D

Kurenai: É? ó.o

Asuma: Vai sair com o melhor partido de Konoha.

Kurenai: Vou? °-°

Asuma: Vai sair comigo!

Kurenai: Ah ¬¬

Asuma: Quê? o.o

Kurenai: Nada... Tá, eu vou u.u

Asuma: Yata. \o/

**12°** Akimichi Chouji

Escora-se no balcão e sorri pra Ino.

Chouji: Ino, você é como o último pedaço de carne da panela... Nunca te dividiria com outro homem :D

Ino: Comequié? ô.ô

Chouji: O mais suculento pedaço de carne do açougue :D

Ino: ¬¬'

Chouji: Você é um filé! n.nb

Ino: – soca Chouji – O que deu nesses homens hoje? ¬¬'''

**13° **Deidara

Sentado no bar de uma boate, conversando com uma garota.

Deidara: Então, un... Estava aqui pensando... Não quer ir à minha casa, un?

Garota: Bem... Tudo bem, não custa experimentar coisas novas n.n

Deidara: Un? o-\)

Garota: Eu sou mulher, você é mulher... Nunca fiz isso antes, mas você me parece ser uma boa pessoa.

Deidara: KATSU! Ò.\) – explode a garota – _"Já é a terceira vez, un..."_

Cara: E aí gatinha, quer dar uma chegada lá no matagal? 8D

Deidara: ¬.\)

**14° **Akasuna no Sasori

Chega em uma garota na loja de brinquedos.

Sasori: Nossa, uma boneca fora da caixa o.o – pega na garota – Você é real!

Garota: Ah, que gentileza n.n

Sasori: Você é muito bonita.

Garota: Obrigado, você também é muito bonito.

Sasori: Me diz uma coisa... Você gostaria de se tornar eterna ao meu lado?

Garota: Mas eu nem te conheço direito? ó.ò E... Eterna?

Sasori: Você já se parece com uma boneca, daria uma ótima marionete 8D

Garota: Acho que me chamaram ali... o.o – saindo de fininho.

Sasori: Droga! Pela quinta vez... ¬¬

**15° **Uchiha Itachi

Escora-se à parede com o braço, ao lado de uma garota.

Itachi: Oie 8)

Garota: Oi oi oi, quer namorar comigo? Eu matei meu clã também! Vai namorar, hein? Namora mesmo, hein? Matei meu antigo namorado e preciso de um novo... °-°

Itachi: Er... Quem sabe um dia n/.\n – sai correndo.

Garota: Pela décima vez... T.T

**16°** Hoshigaki Kisame

Kisame: Já ouvi falar em sereias, mas nunca cri nelas... – com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Garota: Você... É azul? ó.o

Kisame: Azul, verde, amarelo, preto, branco... A cor que você quiser, meu bem, até rosa se assim desejar.

Garota: Quanto tu mede? O.O – levantando a cabeça pra ver o fim dele.

Kisame: Quer descobrir? 8D

Garota: Mamãããããããããe... Vem ver um cara azuuuuuuul!

Mãe da garota: Nossa filhinha, não se aproxime muito, isso pode ser uma doença contagiosa o.o

Kisame: Eu não estou doente ¬¬

Criança: Papai, papai, me compra um homem tubarão, eu quero um homem tubarão papai! n.n

Pai da criança: Ahhh, mais tarde filho.

Kisame: ¬¬'''' _"Idiotas..."_ Ah e onde estavam... o.o – pára ao ver que a garota já ia longe.

**17°** Hidan

Aproxima-se de uma garota na rua e começa a medir ela.

Garota: Hey! O que você está fazendo? ò.ó

Hidan: Vendo se você cabe no meu coração... E olha só, encaixa direitinho!

Garota: Nyaaa °-° _"Me dei bem, ele é um gato"_

Hidan: Então gatinha, quer ir tomar um sorvete? Depois podemos ir a caverna onde eu moro e eu vou te oferecer a Jashin-sama...

Garota: Espera aê, seu amigo é tão bonito quanto você? u.u

Hidan: Mais bonito do que eu até 8)

Garota: Então pode dizer a esse tal de Jashin que eu aceito sair com ele °-°

Hidan: Ótimo. – pega a foice – Vamos começar? – tenta cortar a garota.

Garota: Está maluco?! O.O

Hidan: Vem cá gatinha, Jashin-sama vai adorar te ter como oferenda... – sai correndo atrás da garota.

Garota: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – fugindo.

**18° **Kakuzu

Kakuzu: Nossa, se você é um iceberg, eu sou o Titanic, quando você me tocar eu vou me desmanchar em pedaços...

Tsunade: ó.o

Kakuzu: E com essa comissão de frente, você vai ser a porta bandeira da escola de samba do meu coração °¬°

Tsunade: Hum... Já saí com caras mais feios e que falaram coisas mais toscas do que você n.n

Kakuzu: Quer ir dar uma chegada ali naquela caverninha? 8D

Tsunade: Caverna?! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Não vou gastar dinheiro de motel com uma pxxx como você ¬¬

Tsunade: – tapa no Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: – voa metros com o tapa – x.X

Tsunade: Agora vou voltar a jogar...

Kakuzu: – se recompõe – Jogar? Vamos lá. Posso não ter conseguido uma namorada, mas consegui uma parceira de jogo 8P

Tsunade: Isso é o inicio de uma looonga amizade n.n – enche o copo de Kakuzu com saquê.

**19° **Zetsu

Zetsu: Nunca pensei em um dia encontrar um ser tão perfeito como você... **Que tal acabarmos logo com isso, hã?** n.**n**

Mulher Samambaia: Te conheço, coisa esquisita? O.O

Zetsu: Ainda não, **mas pode conhecer, **isso vai depender de você 8D

Mulher Samambaia: Hum... Até que você não é tão mau...

Zetsu: **Quer ver o que há de melhor em ser metade planta?** Poucas conhecem essa vantagem...

Mulher Samambaia: Já é! o/

Zetsu: Uhu **Uhu** 8)

**20°** Pein Nagato

Pein: Konanzinha, meu anjo, quer sair comigo? n:n

Konan: Claro Pein, vou me arrumar.

Pein: Há, como eu sou o máximo... Eu sou o Deus das mulheres! \o/

Konan: Pensando bem... o.o

Pein: Ahhh, não vai furar comigo, né? u:u

Konan: Bem... .-.

Pein: Vamos ou irá sentir a irá de um Deus decair sobre você! Ò0Ó9

Konan: O que estamos esperando?! 'n.n' – corre pro carro.

**21°** (?) Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke: Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa o.o

Autora: Baka ¬¬

Sasuke: A mãe u.u

Autora: Pelo menos eu tenho uma xP

Sasuke: Sua feiaaaa... Eu vou acabar com sua vida!! Eu te odeio! T.T – sai correndo e chorando.

Autora: – gota.

* * *

Yo minna-san xD

Mais uma fic baka da baka da KelL .-.

Essa me veio a mente quando vi uma fanart... x.x Não entraremos em mais detalhes :D

Gostou? O.O' Não gostou?

Manda review e faz uma autora baka feliz :D

Kissus


End file.
